


Fairytale

by 𝕲𝖊𝖍𝖊𝖓𝖓𝖆 ゲヘナ (Murasaki_Koi)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Other, Song: Fairytale (Ic3peak), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murasaki_Koi/pseuds/%F0%9D%95%B2%F0%9D%96%8A%F0%9D%96%8D%F0%9D%96%8A%F0%9D%96%93%F0%9D%96%93%F0%9D%96%86%20%E3%82%B2%E3%83%98%E3%83%8A
Kudos: 1





	Fairytale

Deep but shaky breaths at the same time, deep and erratically. It was filling her lungs, she wouldn't have to breathe again.

I inhale to fill my lungs, so I don't have to breathe anymore.

The numbness filled his body, he felt nothing, nothing hurt. Believe it is the best. They won't be able to hurt her, they will try, but in the end, she won't feel anything.

I forget everything that hurts, so they don't hurt me again.

The strange spell feels so good, it does. She doesn't want it to end. But, she knows that sometime she will.

Break the spell on me.

(…)

She still remembers the first time she and pain met. A warm day, clear clouds and bright sun, it was the perfect day, except for her.

With the adrenaline subsiding in her body, she began to feel it. When her chest rose and fell it hurt, when the slightest touch of a hand on her stomach hurt, when she couldn't take final steps because her ankle hurt.

The pain and she met, and when she felt it it never went away.

Once you feel pain, you will feel it again.

The blindfold fell off when she learned that they only saw her as a tool, something to control, something to do evil, something destined to be evil.

The Konoha villagers were horrible, whispers of hatred, thrown stones, poisoned food, chases, and no one raised a single finger for her.

I wish I could never see, what is hidden ahead.

Her heart was so heavy, she was getting dark, she was falling into an abyss. Each time it felt like a stone.

My heart is so heavy, I am falling into the abyss, while it is turning to stone inside me.

Hearing her name come out of someone's mouth was a symbol of fear, hatred and spite.

My name is your fear, it makes your mouth bleed.

She believes that the only wish when she was born must have been to have a family, people who would love her.

Had it, until no.

This world gives you everything you ask for, but takes it away when you least expect it.


End file.
